Aaron Domingo
Aaron Domingo (アーロン・ドミンゴ, āron domīngō) (แอรอนโดมิงโก, Xæ rxn do ming ko) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a lightweight professional boxer from Thailand and the former holder of the OPBF lightweight title prior to his defeat against Mashiba Ryō. History Part II Second Coming of Death Arc This match was Mashiba's first match after coming after an one year suspense since the match touted as "The Tragedy at SuidobashiSuidobashi is a station across from Tokyo Dome and Kōrakuen Hall" against Sawamura Ryūhei. It was also Mashiba's first match as a lightweight too. The match started with Mashiba Ryō showing the Hitman Style as he swung his arm back and forth. Aaron stopped in his tracks when he saw it. Aaron believed Mashiba was too far away to hit him, but was shocked when Mashiba's punches reached him. Mashiba continued to hit Aaron In the 5th round, Mashiba continued to hold off Aaron, where he wasn't able to get close range. Aaron was surprised at Mashiba's reach, since Mashiba was from a lower weight class. He realized he can't do anything at this distance, where he tried to push into Mashiba's chest, but Mashiba kept on pushing him back with the flicker. When Aaron got close, Mashiba hit him with a Chopping Right. Aaron pushed into Mashiba's chest and kept on pushing forward and started hammering Mashiba with body blows. In the 8th Round, Mashiba continues to take body blows from Aaron. Mashiba was pushed to the rope, where he tried to get away but Aaron lifted his head hitting Mashiba in the chin. Now that Mashiba's chin was open, Aaron started to go after it. Mashiba was falling against the ropes while Aaron chased after him, but Mashiba fell where the Ref ruled it a slip. Mashiba was able to stand. Mashiba started throwing punches again, but Aaron was close range once again. He continued to push into Mashiba's chest into the ropes again. When Mashiba's was sent upward again from Aaron's shoulder, he thrown a right hook. Mashiba attacked, but he was hit in the chin once again by Aaron's head, followed by a left hook. Mashiba kept on getting mad. Mashiba used left to push away from getting pinned underneath the ropes. But as he started to get away, Mashiba tripped on Aaron's foot where he was off balanced. Aaron thrown a left hook causing Mashiba's down. Mashiba got up and the bell rings. Round 9 was a repeat of Round 8, Mashiba's legs were starting to give out. As Round 10 started, Mashiba thrown flickers again. Right as Aaron was close, Mashiba started to throw a chopping right and Aaron prepared his guard for it. At the last second, Mashiba switched the punches to an uppercut instead catching Aaron by surprise. Aaron was sent flying, and the Ref rushed over and immediately calls the match. Mashiba was declared the winner. Match History Appearance He has dark hair, and tanned skin. Based on his body, he has a lot of power in his punches. He is slightly shorter than Mashiba Ryō. Boxing Abilities His style is said to be similar to Makunouchi Ippo's. Domingo is an in-fighter of great skill, and is said to have been a very powerful puncher and tough contender. Being able to take an exceptional fighter like Mashiba into the tenth round. It can also be assumed that Domingo has a great amount of stamina. Having the OPBF lightweight championship for quite some time in his career, meaning that Domingo would at least know the very basics of boxing. During the match, it was hard to determine if Aaron was intentionally fouling Mashiba or if it was an accident. Techniques *Orthodox Boxing Techniques *Illegal Blows Gallery Mashiba_VS_Aaron_2.png Aaron Headbutts Mashiba.png|Aaron headbutting Mashiba during the match. Mashiba On The Ropes 1.png Mashiba On The Ropes 2.png Mashiba On The Ropes 3.png Mashiba First Down by Aaron.png Mashiba Second Down By Aaron.png Mashiba Hits Aaron 1.png Mashiba Hits Aaron 2.png|Mashiba turns things around with the Anti-In-Fighter uppercut. Mashiba Hits Aaron 3.png Trivia *His name was mistaken as "Aaron Domirego" in fan-translations which they were translating from magazine releases of the chapters back in 2010, and therefore they didn't have a lot of information on the names, the information from those changed into the final releases of the volume which had better information on the name and matches. *This match was the first appearance of Hell Society, a Mashiba fan club started by the manager at the company where Ryo works put together a fan club for Mashiba to show their support. They did it during his suspension to make sure that he kept it together during his down time. References Category:Boxers Category:OPBF Lightweight Champion Category:Champions Category:Lightweights Category:In Fighters Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:OPBF Champions Category:Male Characters